Daughters of the Elements
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) At this moment, I am re-writing the current chapters and will add more as the time goes on. As the title implies, this is the story of the Ninja's daughters. It might go on Hiatus as the time goes by, but I hope that it won't be until July that I have to do that. I'm terrible at summaries, so you'll have to read the first chapter to find out what it's about. :)
1. Remembering

**Hey y'all! I decided to edit my chapters so it's less noobish. I'm also having some problems with my next chapter for Stronger Together, so hopefully this will help with that. I really hope that this turns out better than the original, and it will be longer, I promise. I'm also starting this out a bit different, because I want it to make you feel connected with my OCs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new beginning!**

* * *

 _Ah, retirement. What a wonderful thing they made there. I remember when my parents went into retirement. Well, it was more of they dumped the job on me. My uncles did the same thing. Okay, one wasn't really my uncle, but he still treated me like I was his niece. I'm sure that with all of us children, as there were so many I forgot some names, they deserved their retirement. Now I know why they did what they did._

 _Uncle Kai, my mother's brother, never really retired. He just went into the blacksmith business and followed the steps of my grandfather, the one I never knew. That was his profession until a year_ ago, _when he passed away from a heart attack. I only saw my cousin so distressed one other time, when her mother had passed._

 _Uncle Cole and Aunt Kailee had moved to Uncle Cole's childhood home after their youngest had gone off to college. Aunt Kailee, who has been a widow for three years after Uncle Cole passed from pneumonia, is my mother's older sister. She still lives where her husband moved her to and is raising two great-grandchildren, I will tell you the details once I am done with my "introductions" in a little bit._

 _Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Alexia, or Uncle Alexia and Aunt Lloyd, as my cousins and_ I _liked to call them, both passed away last month._ An theif _had_ broke _into their home and, though they were old, they defended their house with much valor. Sadly, the_ theif _was prepared for_ anything, _and was then charged with murder. The criminal was caught and is now in prison, no one knows when they will be let out. My mother,_ father _, all my aunts, and my one remaining_ uncle, _were all distraught when they received the news, my mother and Aunt Kailee the most, being Aunt Alexia was the youngest of their generation._

 _Then you have Uncle Zane and Aunt Pixal, who aren't really my aunt and uncle. There's not much to say about them. They are an indescribable couple, but they are the most amazing metaphorical aunt and uncle I could have ever asked for._

 _My mom and dad are both alive and well, though they are both quite old. I mean, I may be their oldest child, but their oldest great-grandchild is graduating from college in just a few more weeks. Actually, my great niece is turning twenty-two in a few days will be getting married two months after she graduates. I do hope that my parents will be alive for that._

 _I wonder what her wedding will be like. I remember when I was getting married, my parents told me a beautiful true story. Both told it at different times and started the story in different parts of the timeline, but it was amazing nonetheless. I will tell you it from where my father started. It all happened many years ago. About four years before I was born, I believe..._

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

This is the day! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her the biggest question of our lives. Hopefully, she'll say yes, or of course, but it's her choice. I can't believe Kai gave me permission and his blessing. I'm taking her to one of the least romantic places ever, but hopefully she'll get my little joke with the venue. I also hope that I don't start to rant during the date because we all know that I have a tendency to do that. Time is very crucial for this specific event and if I start my non-stop talking, we wouldn't have enough time for all the other things that I have planned if she says yes.

Right now, I'm in my room getting ready for our date, the date that may change our lives, whether in good or bad ways, we won't know until after I pop the question. I grab my hair gel and start to do my hair up the same way that I did on our first date, but then decide against it as it made me look like a nerd that was trying to be popular. Nya didn't like that style anyway. I put my gel away, check my reflection in the mirror one last time, and head out the door to my girl's room. When I reach her door, a beautifully hummed song reaches my ear, sung by my water bug herself. She's so wonderful, I don't think I could live without her for even a second.

Once I get out of my stupor, I knock on her door with our special knock code, and the door opens to the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and radiant woman ever. She's dressed in a blue satin kimono with two crimson ribbons around her lithe waist, the bows of the ribbons on either side, so that when she walks they'll sway with her. The design on her kimono is little water dragons, coming in and out of the beautifully crafted silk-thread waves etched around the whole kimono. Her hair, that now ends just at her shoulders, is in ringlets and held to the right side by a ribbon that matches the ones on her dress. Her shoes are the same crimson as well and are petite ballet flats with blue bows on the toes.

She smiles at me and I smile back while extending my arm out for her to take.

"You look beautiful, as always." I compliment her because it's true.

"Well, Blue Boy, you look as handsome as you usually do, so I guess we're even." And there's the smirk. Lloyd, Cole and I started calling it the "Smith Smirk" when Nya started showing us she had it too. That's one of the only things they have in common, other than their last name. "Where are we going for this date of ours. Hm, Amor?" And there she goes calling me "love" again, just to see if I'll tell her, which I won't!

"You'll just have to wait and see, Darling. I have it all planned out, but it has to be a surprise! Do you want to take my dragon, your dragon, or do you want to combine our dragons?"

"How about we combine our dragons. I can't really remember the last time we combined our dragons. As long as you don't go wild while we're flying! If you do I'll just have to separate them!" She warns me as she walked to the rails. Sensei had sent all of us on the Bounty last week for what he called a "memorial vacation" for a month. Just us six, no him or Misako, on this flying ship, for a month. I'm very surprised that Nya hasn't locked us out of her room yet, though I feel like it's gonna happen soon, with how much Kai has been annoying everybody lately. I still can't believe he gave me his permission to marry his sister.

"I promise I won't. As long as you don't tease me with your kisses. You know how much I'd rather be able to kiss you back when you do that. Well, let's go!" We jump off and I wrap my arm around her waist so that we can combine our dragons easily. Once the storm dragon, Kai was the one who dubbed it that, appeared under us and the reigns were in my hand, we were off to the venue where I was finally going to ask this beauty to be my wife.

"Jay, why can't you just tell me where we're going. It's not going to hurt the surprise that much, is it?"

"Yes, it is. The venue is the first surprise, so I can't tell you. If it wasn't a surprise, I'd tell you. But as it is, I'm sorry, Water Bug, but I can't tell you."

"Honey, if you love me, can you please just tell me?" So she wants to play this game, Honey I Love You, huh? Well, I bet I can win this time!

"Nya dear, I love you, but I just can't tell you yet."

"Jay, If you really, really love me, can you please tell me?"

"Nya, I really, truly love you, but I just can't tell you yet." There it is! She's going to ask one more time and this time, I get to change my answer.

"My amazing, wonderful Blue Boy, If you really, truly, absolutely love me, can you please tell me?" There we go!

"Darling, We're here!" I say for my answer, while giving her my own little smirk.

"Oh, okay." She said, kinda disappointed. I hope I can change that soon. "Mega Monster Amusement Park? Really, Jay? I thought you were taking me somewhere fancy tonight."

"But, Nya. This is where we had our very first date, remember?"

"And your point is…"

"This is a very special date, though I can't tell you why just yet. You'll see soon enough."

"Fine." She "complains" jokingly. " Are we here just for the food, or are we here to ride rides as well?" She asks after my stomach growls at me for only eating bacon for lunch.

"We're here for food and rides, but I think we might want to eat first."

"Well, it may not be as loud, but my stomach is agreeing with your's, so I agree with you as well. Where shall we eat, mi amor?"

"How about the same as last time? But we should probably share a meal this time. And I promise I'm not turning into a snake this time." I laugh at my own little joke and she laughs with me too.

"And I promise that I'm not anything mysterious this time as well. I think I'll stop at the bathroom before we eat. If the waiter or waitress comes, I want our usual, please." She says as we land and head to the restaurant we ate at for our first date.

"Sure thing, Sugarplum!" That remark came with a wink and earned a giggle from my dinner partner. We entered the restaurant and they seated us at the same table we had all those years ago. As soon as they gave us our menus, Nya got up and left, but I already knew where she was going. Just as she had expected, the waiter came, asking me what I wanted to drink, or if I wanted to wait for Nya. "We'll both have iced tea, no sugar, please."

"Of course, sir. Do you want to order now, or do you know what you want?" I already know what we want to eat, and it'll be quicker if I order now, plus we'd have time for dessert after I propose, so I went ahead and did it. Now I just have to wait for Nya and our food to get here. While I'm waiting, I start to fiddle with the box in my pocket. It's not the smallest box in the world, or the most unnoticeable, but it's what the ring came in, so I have to deal with it. But the box doesn't matter, nor the ring. It's only the girl that matters, and this one means the most to me. I pull the box out of my pocket and check to make sure that Kai didn't decide to play a trick with me, and, to my delight, he didn't. Now if only I can get the nerves to ask her when I planned. That's the biggest part. The asking.

"Here you go, sir." The waiter says as he puts our drinks down on the table. "Two unsweetend iced teas. Your dinner will be served soon. Please enjoy!"

"Thank you." I tell him as he leaves. As soon as he's out of sight, the one to "blame" for all my troubles right now comes back to the table.

"Did you order yet?" she questions me.

"Yes, I did. What do you say about a ferris wheel ride after dinner?"

"I'd love that, but first, I'm famished!" Our food comes to our table and only one thought came to my mind; how are we going to split that thing evenly? " I'm sure we could take this thing apart, put the things we'll eat first on the empty plate, and share it that way, since it's so big." She must've been reading my mind. "And anything we don't eat, I'm sure Cole will if we take it to him." I give her a manly giggle, as the guys call my little laugh, at this comment as it's very true. That guy will eat anything! As we eat, we have a nice conversation and before we know it, we finished the whole thing. AND IT WAS HUGE! I also think that someone drank some of my iced tea. I paid for the food and drinks and then we left to find the ferris wheel.

"Oh, Jay! There it is!" She pointed to the tallest ride ever, and I was about to purposefully get stuck at the top of it, without Nya knowing I had it planned.

"Well, let's go! I don't see a line either, so let's just hope that the entrance isn't on the other side." I really hope that they made sure that no one else would be on it. I don't want anyone else getting stuck for a while. I thought while we ran to the gate. When we got there, I paid the required amount, and added half of what I told the operator I would pay him when I asked if he could stop it when we were at the very top.

"Enjoy yourselves!" he says with a sparkle in his eye, winking at me with a thumbs up as well.

"Thank you, we will." Nya replies, not knowing the full reason behind his words. I look back and mouth "Thank you" to him then enter into the ferris wheel. After the door closes, I feel a small jerk, then see the ground move. "Jay, this is already beautiful! Thank you so much." My girl says, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she did so.

"It's no where near as beautiful as you, and nothing ever will be. You are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, strong, talented, and you are the smartest woman I know." We're at the top and just like I had planned, we stopped.

"Jay, I think we're stuck." She comments, looking out the window. I take this time and get down to one knee so that when she turns around, I can ask her. "Jay? Did you hear me? Jay-" Her words fall short as she turns around and gasps. Now's my chance.

"Nya Eleanor Smith, will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to become Mrs. Walker-Gordon?"

"No!"

"What?" Should I stand up now? What do I do? Um…

"Not you." I sigh a sigh of relief. Oh, thank goodness. "I wasn't supposed to cry. I don't wanna cry." I had to "man giggle" at this.

"So, Nya… Will you marry me?"

"Mhm!" And a nod was all I got before I got tackled in a kiss…

Her tears taste sweet...

* * *

 **How many of you were like, Why would she say no? I had to do that because my sister did that when her fiance proposed. She didn't do exactly that, but she did tell herself no out loud. It was pretty funny to watch. I got to take the pictures of them and even though she knew it was happening, she still started to cry. This chapter is much longer than the original. I'm not sure how long the original first chapter was, but it was way shorter than this. Anywho, please review and to anyone who didn't send in villains when I first started, I would love it if you did now. I'm not sure when they would be used, but I do know that they would be very much appreciated. Also, please pray for my youth group and family. I was almost sobbing Wednesday night because I said something I shouldn't have. Not that it wasn't something I should never say, it was just that it made me cry just thinking about it. Thank you, for everything, and God Bless.**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


	2. I do

**I'mma back! I really hope that y'all enjoyed the first renovated chapter of this story. This chapter will be a bit more difficult to write for me, so please bear with me if it gets boring for you. I promise that I will try my best to keep this interesting for everyone, but constructive criticism is very welcome. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

This is it! This is the day that will change my life forever. Today I will become Mrs. Jay Walker-Gordon! What if I mess something up? What if something goes wrong? What if Jay all of a sudden doesn't love me anymore? What are you thinking, Nya! I have got to stop thinking negatively. He still proposed to you after all of the things you did wrong! If he didn't love you, he would have left you a long time ago. These are just some of the things that Skylor told me yesterday before the rehearsal. She had some pretty good points too. Like how if jay and I weren't meant to be together, than I wouldn't be alive right now. That one hit me the hardest. She was right. If it weren't for Jay, I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead.

I can't think of me being dead right now. I have a wedding dress to get into. I decided to not be traditional with anything dressy. My bride's maids' dresses aren't really dresses. They're actually those flowy pants that look like skirts, I forgot what they're called. And for the top, each bridesmaid has a crop top in their respective color. Purple and Silver for my maid of honor, and only girl that's not married or getting married today, Alex. Amber orange and red for the next in line and best sister-in-law ever, Skylor, Then reddish-orange and black for Kailee, and Pink and purple for Pixal, though she still can't guess why I chose pink for her.

My dress is nowhere near white. My dress is made from satin that's the blue of my soon-to-be husband and I have a crimson red veil, shoes, and my bouquet is both of those colors. The style of my dress is a strapless ballgown, with a sweetheart neckline. I had my favorite necklace on, the one that Jay gave me. It's a lightning bolt locket with a picture from our first date a Mega Monster Amusement Park and one from a year ago, when he proposed to me. Of course, no warrior would be able to do anything without being adorned with the proper weaponry. I have my usual kunai hidden in my bouquet and a couple of daggers are hidden in the arch, just in case something does happen. Plus, I think that Zane still keeps his shurikens at hand.

Just as I finish getting ready, I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, sis. You ready? You're bride's maids are starting to head down the aisle now, so you better be done soon." Kai still sounds like he's about to cry, which he almost did yesterday at the rehearsal.

"Yes, Kai. You can come in if you want too." The door opens and through the mirror I see my brother walk in. "You've done this once before and you'll have to do it at least one more time. Don't cry because you have to let me go, I'll always be your little sister. And look at the bright side, Jay's younger than you, so you get to call him you're little brother and no one will question you now."

"Yeah, but you're still my little sister. I still feel like I need to protect you from all harm, even though I haven't had to in a few years."

"Well, that's just who you are. An overprotective brother who doesn't want to give his sister away to one of his best and most trusted friends."

"I am not overprotective anymore!"

"Key word, anymore."

"Yeah, well, let's get going before they wonder what happened to us. Or they think you've ran away." He smirks that special smirk that the guys started calling the "Smith Smirk" and holds out his arm for me to take.

"Very funny Kai!" I exclaim while shoving him away before taking his arm. Once I do that, we head out the door to the garden of the Temple of Airjitzu where the ceremony was to take place. Once we got to the main arbor, I saw everybody waiting for me. I look forward to the arch where my groom is standing. As soon as he saw me, Jay's face lit up like a flash of lightning lights up the sky. I smile at him and he smiles back, and I see tears in his eyes. As Kai and I near the arch, I notice that the arm I was holding onto had stiffened. He's letting me go, and neither of us are prepared for what could happen after today. We reached the arch and I gave Kai a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he gave me away. He took his seat and the ceremony began…

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the uniting of these two souls. Through many hardships, their relationship had pulled through and now, they are taking it to the next level. Jay Walker-Gordon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" I look at him and he looks at me, a broad grin on his face.

"I do."

"And do you, Nya Smith, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" This time, it's my turn to grin.

"I do."

"The rings." Jay takes my ring from Lloyd and I take his from Alex. We turn back and he takes my hand. "You may now recite your vows."

"Nya, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. Even though you did think Cole was you're perfect match at one point, you still chose me. With this ring, I promise I will always be with you. I will always be there when you need me, and I will always listen when you need to talk. I love you and I promise that I always will." He put the ring on my finger and then it was my turn.

"Jay, ever since you asked me if I liked blue, I knew you would love and protect anyone you chose forever. And you proved it even more when I had made all of those mistakes that could've ruined my chances of being with you for eternity, but you still fought for me. It took you saving me all those years ago for me to realize that I didn't, and still don't, deserve what I got from you. Your everlasting love. With this ring, I promise to never leave you. I will be your shoulder to lean on when you need it, I will listen to all your ramblings. And most of all, I will love you for the rest of my life and forever more." I put his ring on and waited with anticipation for the next and final part before we were wed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." We waited no time before closing the space between us. I am no longer Miss Nya Eleanor Smith, I am now Mrs. Jay Andrew Walker-Gordon.

* * *

 **What a sweet ending, right? Right? Umm… Anybody there? JK I know there are some people that read this. Right? Hello? Hola, como estas? Nothing? Oh, okay. I guess I just write these for myself then! Anywho, If anyone does read this… Please R &R! #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold (oh, and feel free to use #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead and #WorthMoreThanGold if you want. I would love it if they were spread around Fanfiction! Thank you!)**


	3. Pizza, a Movie, and Cuddling

**Hey! I'm hoping that this helps me destress a bit and I also hope that it will help me focus on one thing at a time. These past few months have been so stressful for me. Because of that I have had more breakdowns just from the first few of months that have gone by than I have in a couple of years and I'm an emotional person as it is. This year has been tough for me and this is probably the hardest move yet. I'm sure that any of you who have moved know that it's hard, but I'm used to it now. This will be my fifth move total and my brother's seventh. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me, because I'm glad we moved here. I'm completely off topic right now, so I'll just try to get on with the story. This will be skipping a part that I had in the original version, so if you're reading this for the first time and it's at the beginning of April in 2017, I'd stop at this chapter or else you'd be having the same idea in two different ways and chapters. Anywho, here we go!**

* * *

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

It's been a couple of years since Nya and I were wed and we moved into our house about a month ago. I have a job as a teacher at a school that is an elementary, middle, and high school, all in one. Nya also works there, but she has a job at the grocery store when we're not teaching. We had to move close enough to Ninjago City because Cyrus Borg had offered me a part-time job for a little extra income. I'd say the Walker household is doing great right now, except for the fact that we want to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet in the house but it's completely silent.

Nya went to the doctor's office today to get some tests and she should be back any second now. Actually, I think I hear her car coming up the drive now. I walk towards the door and I open it just in time for my beautiful bride to come up the walkway.

"Have you been waiting for me this entire time, my dear husband?" She asks me before I welcome her home with a kiss.

"No. I had just heard your car on the drive and decided to greet you at the door. How did the tests go?" She sighed and sat down on the couch in an unusual manner for her.

"We're not going to have kids." she says while looking down.

"Hey, Ny. That's okay. We can just keep-"

"No, Jay! We can't. We will never have children of our own. I can't have kids, Jay. I-I'm… I'm... barren." Those two words struck me pretty hard, but I doubt that what I feel is anywhere near to what Nya is feeling. We aren't able to have our own children, and I'm okay with that. I'm just worried about Nya. She looks depressed and it's like she's ashamed of the fact that she's barren. She's been through so much over the past few years and this is probably the hardest news she's ever received.

"Hey, Nya. It'll be okay. We'll be fine and we can adopt if we really want children. I don't care if we will never have our own children. All I care about is that I'm with you, because I love you so much. That's the main reason I married you. I love you." She looks up at me with that beautiful smile of hers and I know what's coming next…

"I love you too, Blue Boy. Why don't we order pizza for dinner? It's late and I don't feel like going into the kitchen to make something. We can even pick it up and get some dessert at the grocery store if you want?" She really knows how to get me to let her out of cooking.

"Why not, my lovely wife? And then we can watch a movie, maybe even buy a new one, in our room and cuddle while eating. We haven't done that in forever."

"No, we haven't. But what new movie will we get, mi Amor? Hmm?"

"Whatever one you want, Darling." I say with a smirk. "I do want you happy, because as they say, 'happy wife, happy life'."

"They do say that, don't they. Well, what kind of pizza should we get?"

"Pepperoni should do. Then we don't have to call or wait." I step closer to her getting ready to take her lips with mine.

"Good idea. Well, let's get going then before they close!"

"They can wait a bit longer." I say right before I bring her closer to me. After a couple of long kisses and a few short ones, we grab our jackets, because it's an early spring night, and head to Nya's car. Well, she has a van, but it's her vehicle, so I call it a car. Now, we're on our way to pick up dinner, a movie, and dessert. Then I get to cuddle with this beauty.

* * *

 **So, I'm sorry that this is short, but I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I can't use any of my ideas for that, so I have to stop there. Plus, I think that was a good enough ending for now. Please R &R so I know people read this. I mean, even guests can review, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to. Unless you don't have Wifi or you reviewed when I first wrote this story. Well, I guess I could start my hashtags so…**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit #Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


	4. Brotherly Advice

**I don't really have that much to say except that this might be a short chapter and I'm hungry, but you didn't really need to know that. Anywho, here is the next chapter and second this week!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since I found out that I'm berren. I know that we can adopt, but I always wanted to have that special bond between me and my child. I still haven't told Kai and Jay told me to do it today, so that's what I'm going to do. It's Saturday and we were going to spend some quality sibling time together anyway, so why not do it then? Right now, I'm getting supper ready for tonight so when I come home it'll be ready to eat. I have a roast in the crockpot with all the ingredients that are needed and turn it on to medium heat so it'll cook slowly but thoroughly.

"Are you getting ready to meet your brother?" A sleepy voice behind me asks. I turn around to see my husband as we envelop in a morning kiss.

"Yes. We're meeting up around eleven and it takes about an hour to get to our meeting place so I'll leave in fifteen minutes." I answer him. He's so cute when he just wakes up. His hair is messed up and kinda looks like my brother's normal style. I'm so happy that I married him.

"And what's for supper? Pot roast?"

"Mhm. And do you have to work today?"

"No. Mr. Borg gave me the day off. I might go visit my parents while you're gone." Jay says with a shrug. I lean up to kiss his cheek then go to start my van so I'm not left in the cold and I can see through the windshield. While I'm going, I see our neighbor who had a two month old and a four year old. I sigh as I watch them get in their car. I wish I had a baby right now, or I was pregnant. But the only way that I will have a baby is if Jay and I adopt. I look to my car, get in, and start it up. Once it started, I walk back to the house to spend the five remaining minutes with my husband watching the news.

Sadly, the five minutes flew by and I had to leave. Giving Jay one last kiss for the morning, I head out the door, into my car, out of the driveway, and towards the place where Kai and I are meeting. I get there and as soon as I park my car and unlock the doors, Kai comes and helps me out.

"Hey, sis! Long time no see, right!" He says, giving a hearty chuckle and making me giggle as well.

"Oh, so long, brother. Because that's what everyone says when they saw each other yesterday."

"Yeah, well, it feels like a long time. So, how have you been? Am I going to be an uncle in eight to nine months?" My no-longer overprotective brother says while lightly elbowing me in the side. I sigh and look down at my feet, knowing that I have to tell him now.

"No, Kai. You won't be an uncle from me. Ever." He looks at me with a worried and confused expression.

"What do you mean, Nya? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say, looking up at my much taller brother. "But… I'm barren. I can't have children. I will never be pregnant."

"Oh, wow. You- you sure about this?" What does he mean, am I sure. That's what the test said!

"Yes, Kai. The tests said that I would never be able to get pregnant. That's what the doctor told me."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure that I loose all hope. Sky and I haven't given up trying and we've been trying longer than you and Jay. But, that's just my opinion. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to." He just shrugs it off.

"So that's it? That's all you're going to say? No, 'Just adopt and you'll be happy' or other normal Kai sayings?!" I haven't blown up at him in forever, but he's not even trying to make me happy.

"Nope! I don't got anything else. You have to solve this one on your own. Why don't we have noodles for lunch." Is he trying to change the subject one me?! Does he really think that he can get away with this? "We can eat for free if we go to The Noodle Haüs. I think Skylor's there now."

"Sure!" I say somewhat sarcastically. "Why don't we just ignore the fact that I'm frustrated with you right now and act like we've been the best friends our whole lives?!" I'm pretty much yelling at him right now because I'm so mad at him.

"That sounds like a great idea! Why don't we?" Ugh! He is so annoying! Why is he doing this.

"Kai! Why don't you give me some big brother advice? This is one of the times that I really need some!"

"I knew that would work. Here's my advice; don't give up. Just like you didn't give up on me giving you advice, don't give up on being a mother. It doesn't matter whether you have your own children or you and Jay decide to adopt. Just don't give up!" I smile at him. Nowadays there is a method to his madness, or in this case, my madness.

"Wow, Kai. That was.. deep for you. I am so glad I have you as my brother!" I say, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Heh, that's what brothers are for, I guess." Now we get to spend the rest of the day together. Just me and my brother in Ninjago City. And I'm not giving up yet! What a wonderful life. What a wonderful life for me, My husband, and brother indeed.

* * *

 **So, did you like this chapter? I really hope you did because I wrote it in one day and that is an accomplishment for me right now. I really hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be longer, hopefully. Please R &R so I know people read this! Thank you!**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit#Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


	5. What a Surprise

**Three chapters in a week is a new achievement for me, so I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. That's all I got to say, so… here ya go!**

* * *

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

Three years. That's how long Nya and I have been married. Well, three and a half years, to be exact. Nya quit her job at the grocery store and got one at a daycare just so she can be around babies when we're not working in the school. That's how she keeps from being depressed over the fact that we can't have children. And, surprisingly, the daycare pays more than the grocery store.

I am kind of worried about Nya, though. She's been feeling nauseous a lot lately and she's been sleeping in for the past few days. I really hope that she's not coming down with something serious. She has an appointment in a couple of days, but I'm still going to worry about her until I know she's okay. Right now, we're both enjoying our Sunday afternoon by walking around Ninjago City, just window shopping.

"Jay," I look at the woman on my arm. We sit down on a bench so we're not in other's way. "I've been thinking that maybe we should adopt. You were adopted and just look at how amazing you are. I just want a family, Jay. I just want to be a mother." I think about what she said, but I'm still worried about her health. She doesn't need the stress of being a new mother if she's seriously sick. I think I know a way we can compromise, without her knowing how truly worried I am.

"I know. We can go to the adoption center after your doctor appointment. Then we will know if you have anything that could spread. I wouldn't want to get our child sick the first day we have them." I can tell she's thinking it over by the way she's tilting her head back and forth.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Oh, and the doctor's office called saying that they rescheduled my appointment for tomorrow afternoon, so I have to switch my days off from the school." Well, that gives me a little more peace knowing that we'll know what's going on with her right now. Actually, it's been going on for about one to two weeks, now that I think about it.

"Well, that means we'll be parents sooner. So it's a win-win."  
"What do you mean by 'win-win'?"

"I mean, we find out what's going on with you right now sooner, and we get a child sooner. It's a win for the Walker-Gordons!" I say enthusiastically while my wife giggles at me. "What are you laughing about?"

"You are still the Jay I fell in love with. Crazy, enthusiastic, amazing, caring, and hilarious. But now," She says while pulling me closer, "you're all mine!"

"And you, my darling, are all mine. And so are your lips." I grab her waist and pull her in close for a deep, long kiss that I've been waiting for this whole day. When we part, I remembered something that Kai told me. "By the way, Kai said that he and Skylor wanted for all of us to meet up for supper tomorrow. What do you say? Should we tell them that we decided to adopt?"  
"I think that meeting up with them for supper would be the perfect time to tell them what we've decided. Now, Why don't we go home, have a light dessert, then you can kiss me more, and we won't have to worry about people watching us." I notice that she was right about people watching us. There were teens across the street staring at us as we just sat here on the bench by The Noodle Haüs. I didn't notice that we stopped here. Eh, who cares anymore.

"I think that I would love to spend the rest of the evening kissing my beautiful wife." I say as I lean in for more.

"Not now, Jay. Wait til we get home and in our bed." She pulls away from me and We stand up so we can go home. We parked our car in the employees' parking lot behind The Noodle Haüs because Sky told us we could and so we wouldn't get Nya's van towed. As soon as we get home, we make up some bowls of ice cream, start a romantic movie (because you know how we are with movies, they have to be romantic or we can't watch them together…) and get comfortable. Before I know it, we were done with our ice cream and went straight onto the fun part...Mwahaha! That was a very fake evil laugh if you couldn't tell. After about an hour and a half, I noticed my significant other was falling asleep, so I stopped and we cuddled till we fell asleep.

(around four in the evening the next day…)

Nya said that she'd meet us at the roll arena for supper and when we arrived, she was sitting at a table big enough for the eight of us, as Lloyd and Alex were still in college right now. I was the first to reach the table, so I gave my wife a quick kiss then let everyone else greet her.

"Nya! How did your appointment go?" Pixal, who got a new body thanks to Mr. Borg needing his assistant back, asked first.

"I'll tell you after we eat and we all know why Kai and Skylor wanted us to meet up here."

"I guess we can deal with that. What I want to know is why you two picked this place. Surely it was all Sky, right?" I ask because some of us know that after the tournament, Kai wanted nothing to do with skating.

"Actually, no. It was Kai's idea. He said it would bring back interesting memories for you." Sky answered. I was very shocked when he said it was Kai who chose this place because she, Lloyd and I all know how Kai skates.

"And why did you want to meet up with us?" Cole asks next.

"We, have some news." Kai and Skylor look at each other like they were about to give us some bad news.

"We found out a couple of days ago that, I'm… Pregnant." Everyone cheers for them and I look at Nya to see her reaction. She looked so happy that it was if she were pregnant herself, even though she was told that she was barren.

"I guess I should say that I am too, since it is the truth." Another round of cheers went around the table as we congratulated Cole and Kailee on their announcement. I'm waiting for Pixal to say something similar because that's how we ninja work.

"Mr. Borg has been running multiple tests on me and one came out positive. Zane and I are expecting too." And there it is. I'm the odd one out, though I'll probably have the oldest child, depending on when Nya and I adopt. "But Nya, now that we know the reason why we are here, might you delight us in telling how your doctor's visit went?"

"Well, most of the tests came back negative, so I'm not sick. But…" She looks like she's about to cry. It must be because everyone else is having their own children, but we can't. "He… He said I'm a…" She's about to break down, I can tell. "a m-month…" She had to put a hand to her mouth to keep the sobs in. "a month into my pregnancy."

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuunnnn! A somewhat cliffhanger! Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! That's why he's called Cliffhanger! Anyone remember that? I'm just wondering. Anywho, I just wanted to say that this morning when I started to write this chapter, I had nothing to say, but now… I HAVE SEEN HANDS OF TIME! It's on youtube for my fellow citizens of these beautiful United States of America, though I will say that all countries are beautiful. I'm on the third episode and so far, this season has been placed third in my favorite seasons. The videos that I have been watching aren't the best quality, as I have missed some sentences, but it's not much, just saying. So, now that I have that out of my system, please R &R!**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit#Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


	6. A Miracle

**I'm going in for four chapters in one week. Let's hope that this turns out longer than the last ones, but there's a high chance that it won't as I'm trying to connect it with the last chapter. Anywho, here's the sixth renovated chapter of Daughters of the Elements. (or as I will now call it, Daughtermelents! I didn't get to sleep till about 2:00 am and I woke up at about 7:45, so don't judge my weirdness.) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V.**

"I'm a… a m-month…" At this point, I have my hand up to my mouth to keep from crying because I'm so happy. "a month into my pregnancy." Everyone gasped and that's when I lost it. After everybody got over the initial shock, they all were saying how this is a miracle. I dried up my tears once Kai had let go of me and looked over to my husband. Jay was just staring at me and for the first time in over three years, I had made him speechless. And that's saying something because for my husband, being speechless is something that very, _very_ rarely happens.

* * *

I look at the clock. Noon. I can't believe that we found out that we were all pregnant almost eight months ago. Actually, Kailee is a couple days past her due date, Skylor's is today if I remember correctly, Pixal is due in a few days, and I'm due in a week. I can't wait to see my baby, I'm just so excited that I'm having my own, not just taking care of someone else's because they didn't love them or couldn't take care of them themselves.

Being pregnant is hard on a body, though. It's also hard on a relationship. I'm surprised that Jay hasn't locked himself up in his man cave because of my constant complaining about my back aching, or my cravings, or even my breakdowns over pretty much nothing. Right now, I'm waiting for Jay to get home from Borg Industries, since it's Saturday. Once he gets home he said we're going out shopping for the baby, even though we don't know the gender and we already have everything we need for the nursery. I just think he's having father-to-be jitters right now. It's getting so close to time too.

I wonder if the baby will be more like me or him? Or if we'll have a boy or a girl? I can't stop thinking about these things. I guess I have the jitters too. You know, I could really go for a double chocolate chip cookie right now, but we don't have any. I guess I'll have to buy some at the new bakery if they have any. I'll even share with my husband, if he really wants one. I hear the door open and in comes the man I've been waiting for. He's an hour late too.

"What took you so long?" I ask as he comes and gives me a kiss, then proceeds to lower himself and give a light kiss on my expanded stomach, which I have to giggle about.

"Bank robbery downtown. Kruncha and Nuckal got out of Kryptarium and decided to ruin a nice day." He answers with a shrug of his shoulders. "How have you and the baby been?"

"We've been okay. Are we ready to go baby shopping for things we don't need? I also want to pick up some double chocolate chip cookies from the new bakery if they have any."

"That's fine with me, as long as you share this time. I can't believe that we'll be parents soon."

"I know. We should get going before everyone else gets out of work." I suggest. He nods and helps me up, into my jacket since it's the middle of October, and then helped me into the car before getting into the driver's seat and heading off to Ninjago City.

* * *

Well, Ninjago City was nice this afternoon, and I got two dozen chocolate chip cookies from the new bakery. At this moment, we're in bed watching a movie. It's about four o'clock in the morning and I believe that Jay is sleeping. I start to nod off, but before I can, the phone rings. I'd reach over to get it, but it's on the other side and I'm almost nine months pregnant. Before I can get out of the bed to grab the phone, Jay wakes up and gets it just as it rings for the third time.

"Hello." My husband answers with a groggy voice. "What?!" He's all of a sudden awake now, so something bad must be happening. "Okay. We'll be there somewhere around eight-ish, if that's okay with you. Okay, good. Talk to you later!" As he hangs up the phone I have to ask him an important question.

"Who was that?"

"Cole."

"What did he want?"

"Your sister went into labor."

"What?!" I knew that my niece would be coming any day now, but this early in the morning? Geez, Kailee's not a morning person either. I mean, she is Kai's twin. Once I calm down a bit, I decide to try and get some sleep. Let's see how that goes...

* * *

No sleep. About two hours ago or so, we got a call saying that Skylor went into labor, then, an hour later, Pixal. Just after we got the call for Pixal, Cole called us saying that Cierra is healthy, and Kailee is too. It took us a bit to figure out that they named their baby girl Cierra after Cole hung up, but we understood what he meant. Right now, we're in the hospital nearest to our home. I'm in pain while Jay is talking to Kai on the phone. Who knew that labor would be so painful?

Jay comes in and I'm waiting to hear what gender my brother's baby is. "I think that the next time we see your brother, we're going to hear how much he loves his little Kira. I'm guessing that he is turning in his overprotective brotherliness for overprotective fatherliness. I feel so bad for any boys that will want to be her friends while she's growing up already." I can't keep the little giggle in at this, though it doesn't last long as another contraction comes. "You okay?" You think I'm okay? I'm in labor here and you ask me if I'm okay?

"I-I'm fine, Jay. It just hurts. I knew it would though."

"O-okay." was all he got in before the doctor came back in and finished getting me ready to deliver.

* * *

Two hours is how long I had to wait before I delivered my precious baby girl. Zane and Pixal have a girl too, she was born an hour before my Miracle. That's what Jay and I named our Oldest child. Miracle Ellabell Walker-Gordon. I think we'll just stick to calling her Mia for now, though. She looks just like her daddy, except for her hair. It's the raven black that mine is, though it might change when she gets older. Right now, all I care about is that I just proved the doctors at the clinic wrong, I can have my own children!


	7. Terrible Twos

**Welcome to the seventh renovated chapter of Daughtermelents! Isn't that catchy? It's a lot easier to say than Daughters of the Elements, and it's just silly. I was going to have this chapter up last week, but I didn't have enough time. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh! And I have to do this now…**

 **DISCLAIMER::: I do not own Ninjago, or any other TV shows or movies listed in any chapter in any of my stories! I only own my OCs that would be listed if weren't too many. Thank you for reading this important message.**

* * *

 **Jay's P.O.V**.

Parenting is harder than it looks. Especially when you've reached the stage we're in now. The Terrible Twos. And with Mia, it gives it a whole different meaning. She never runs out of energy and she won't sleep during storms! At all! She's one of the three reasons we're running on four hours of sleep this week. What are the other two, you ask? Two more girls entered our lives last week. If we keep going like this, I'll never have a son. That doesn't matter though, I love all four of my girls. I love my wife because, well, she wouldn't be my wife if I didn't love her, right? Then my three baby girls. A two year old lightning bolt, and two one week old water drops. That's what we've started calling our three girls.

We started calling Mia our lightning bolt because she has so much energy, we can't keep up with her. She also a very fast learner. Her first word, papa, was said at six months. The came walking, two weeks after she learned to crawl, which was two weeks after she said her first word. She could say full sentences by the time she was fourteen months. By nineteen months, we found out that we were going to have two more daughters.

Our water drops. Jayden and Madisyn. Identical twins that get mixed up by their father every. Single. Time! I have yet to get them right once since we brought them home. I mean, it's only been a week, but I still with I could call my daughters by their given names. Nya has found a solution to my dilemma, though. She's buying the girls two different colors so we can distinguish them. The crimson red for Jaydie and Nya's blue for Maddie. That will make it easier, as long as I don't mix the colors up… *sigh* I hope that doesn't happen.

Nya is actually shopping right now. She left me here with our terrible two and our week old twins. Thankfully, she'll be back soon and all three are napping, but I'm still new to this. When we were originally talking about being parents all those years ago, we were talking about adopting a young child that could take care of themselves if no one was available. Not actually having children! Not having to raise them from birth, after going through the whole pregnancy thing.

That was rough. Nya has never looked so miserable during the time that I've known her. Especially while she was pregnant with the twins, plus our little energizer bunny with my trait or the non-stop talking. I had to watch Dora, My Little Pony, 3 2 1 Penguins, and the two Barbie movies we have, Barbie in the Nutcracker and Rapunzel. Over, and over, and over. For seven months! Just those movies and TV shows. Nothing else would satisfy Mia long enough to let Nya rest. Not one thing!

*Sigh* But that's all over now. I don't want anymore children until Mia is old enough to send to my parents. They would Love to have her over for a few weekends a month, but we agreed that she wouldn't spend a night without us until she was five. Three more years and then she'll spend time with her grandparents at the junkyard! And then out energizer bunny is out of our hands for however long my parents and Nya agree on! I really hope I wasn't this bad as a toddler. If I was, then my parents had a lot of patients. Like, ten times as much patients as Zane.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Either some salesman is here, Kai has Kira in his hands for a surprise visit with Mia, or Nya has her hands full. I'm guessing it's Nya, because she said she'd be back around this time. I open the door, and sure enough, It's my wife holding huge bags in her hands. I help her with the bags, greet her with a kiss, and then the crying starts. Before either of us get a chance to say a word, we run upstairs. Her to the twins me to Mia.

* * *

 **So, I know that was short, and there was no dialogue, but I'm having a slight bit of writer's block right now. I was doing so good, then BAM! It hit me. It's like my forever hunger for cake, it dissipates for a little bit, then it suddenly comes back. I guess that's only one thing I have in common with Cole. The love of cake. Anywho, Please, If you have suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to leave a review, or PM me. That will help a lot. And, if you just got a notification saying that I updated this, please go back to the beginning of the story. I have changed a lot and it will make more sense if you go back. Well, R &R!**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit#Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


	8. Meeting the new Kid (pt 1)

**Well, I didn't want to do a huge time skip, but I don't think there's any other way right now. This is when they're eight, if you've read this before, you kinda know where this is going. If not, you're about to find out. This will also be the first chapter of a new perspective. Most of what's left of this story (Which I'm hoping is a lot) is going to be in this person's P.O.V. Without further ado… Daughtermelents chapter 8! Very fitting for what is about to go on… Mwahahaha!**

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

So… Mama said that we're getting a new teacher and he has children that are the same ages as me and my six siblings. Jayden, Madisyn, J.J., Meggan, Jaccob, and my new baby brother Mark. Kira and Cierra also have six siblings, but I forget most of their names **( I really did… I'll just figure some more out when I need to…)** so I won't got through the trouble of trying to tell you all of their names. Sometimes I wish I weren't the daughter of two teachers, but I do get homework early. And if I don't understand something in my parents' classes, they always help me out if they can.

Today will be different though. Usually when we have a new student, my parents don't get substitutes for the last half of the day. But, I do get out of half a day of school, so it's fine with me that we're doing it this way. Our parents are taking us out so we can get to know the new teacher's kids. I do have to miss math with papa though, and I like his class. I'm also missing Uncle Kai's class. I can't wait to meet the new teacher's kids! They sound so fun! I hope the oldest is a girl, cause boys are weird. But I'd still try to be friends with them, no matter what their gender.

"Mia! Are you getting ready? If not then I'm gonna have to come and tickle you!" Papa says as J.J. runs past my room. He's only four, but when I was four, papa taught me how to run quietly. And to walk quietly when I do walk.

"Yes, papa! And J.J. just ran past my room if you're chasing him!" My door opens and my papa sticks his head in.

"Thanks lightning. Your mama might need some help with the baby twins. Can you do that for me while I take care of your brother?"

"Mhm! And I'll make sure that Jadie and Madie are ready too." When my papa goes to kiss my head, I see Jr. run past my door again. "Aaannd J.J. is downstairs." I giggle as my papa groans.

After I'm done getting ready, I head to the baby twins' room and stop at my sisters' room to up on them like I said I would. They were both completely ready, so I went to the baby twins' room to get them ready. Mama was already there with the baby, but I could tell she needed help.

"Morning, mama! You need help?"

"Yes, Mimi. Could you take Mark down to the living room and put him in his carrier please? And then help your father with J.J. so we can get going as soon as I'm done here? Also, tell your sisters to watch over the baby so he's not alone. You know how he is when he's alone in his carrier."

"Of course I'll do that for you, mama. I love helping you and papa, though Jr. does get annoying very easily." She giggles and hands me my baby brother. Being the oldest can be fun at times, but it can also be hard. When J.J. was born, mama and papa had hardly any time for my sisters and I. I was only four when he was born, so I don't remember much. But when I was told I had a brother, I thought it was the best thing in the world. Now I have three brothers and one is four, one is in the "terrible Twos" and then Mark is seven months old.

"You were even harder because your father decided to teach you how to walk and run silently. We could never find you until we brought out the cotton candy. I'm so glad that you grew out of that. Now go do what I told you, or else we'll never get to school!" I give my mama a quick kiss on the cheek and then head to the living room to put this little cutie in his carrier. I never described my siblings and myself, did I?

Well, Mark is only seven months old, but he already knows almost as much as I did at this age. He also look a lot like papa. He has papa's face, eye shape and hair, so he's basically another mini version af papa, minus the eye color. Mark has mama's eye color. A deep hazel. His outfit that mama picked out for today was a little suit with a turquoise bowtie. He also uses my old lightning bolt pacifier. J.J. did too, but both sets of twins had raindrop ones.

Meggan and Jaccob, the baby twins as I like to call them, both have a mixture of papa and mama, but look more like mama. They have brunet colored hair, light hazel eyes, and mama's facial structure. They also show that their personality is more like mama, but they do have have papa's talkative trait. We all do. It look like mama was putting Jaccob in a suit like Mark's, only the bowtie was maroon. Meggan was already in a light blue dress that had little raindrop buttons in the back.

J.J. is exactly like papa. That why mama and papa decided to name him Jay Andrew Walker Junior. Grandma and Grandpa told me that my papa acted the exact same way when he was this age. Today papa was trying to get him in the matching outfit that the other two boys are wearing. But J.J. had a navy blue bowtie.

Jadie and Madie were like mama. Short, raven black hair, hazel eyes, and even her facial structure. Jadie was wearing a maroon dress with turquoise raindrop-shaped buttons down her back and Madie's dress was the same, but the colors were switched.

I look almost just like papa. The biggest difference is my hair. I have raven black hair that goes just beneath my shoulders. My hair also has a slight wave to it, but mama said that I got that from her mama. Papa said I could get my hair cut anyway I wanted when I was a teenager, but until then, he and mama had all say on my hair. My eye color was also a bit different than any of my family. Mama says that my eyes are as bright as the sky when lightning strikes and as blue as the ocean. My outfit for today is completely different from the other girls. I have baby blue leggings, a royal blue dress, **( images/product/xlarge/1396994_  that's the kind of dress, but in royal blue and for and eight year old)** and royal blue flats. I also had a baby blue headband and my storm necklace. **( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4UfQJmhgRrthOwZiE4wNlGj207JEMe8DVSkTlqYFEN8SZv4do )**

So, that whole time I was describing us kids to you, I had finished everything that I was told to do. Now we're on our way to school. I get to see my cousins too. I'm not ready for that. Kira and I always annoy each other on purpose, but I think Cierra's mad at me. And when she's mad, she's really mad! No one messes with her. I just hope that I can hang out with the new kid a lot. It'll keep me from being killed. Kira has a very fiery temper, like Uncle Kai. My constant talking gets on her nerves very quickly and she chases me around. We end up having fun anyway, until our fathers tell us to stop running. Then my mama comes and we know that if we don't listen, we're in big trouble.

Well, we're at the school and there's a new car here. I get out of the car and help my sisters grab their bags. We already dropped off the younger ones at daycare and my parents aren't enrolling J.J. til he's five. They did that with me and the twins. When we get in the school, I hear the famous groan. Kira was told to do something she deemed boring again. Or lame. She thinks a lot of things are boring or lame. We walk into the cafeteria where the teachers always meet before class. Our school is a K-12 school, so we have a lot of teachers. We have three teachers per subject, per grade. We also have a lot of students. This year, we have about a fourth of our high school students that are graduating. Twenty-nine students are graduating!

But, onto what is actually happening right now. My parents are talking to the new teacher as if they have known him forever. Then, my mom calls me over. Not my sisters and I, just me. When I walk over to them, I see a light blonde lock of hair swish behind the man my papa's talking to right now.

"Mia, I want you to say hello to our new science teacher, Mr. Julien. Zane, this is Mia, our oldest."

"Hello, Mr. Julien. It's nice to meet you." I greet with a curtsy.

"Very polite. It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Walker. This is my oldest, Elsie. Elsie, don't be shy." As Mr. Julien says that, a girl that about my age come out from behind him. She has long, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, perfect complexion, and the smartest smile I have ever seen. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pink snowflake on the front, a pink/white ombre skirt with a diagonal line of white/pink ombre snowflakes that match a pair of white leggings and a line of pink snowflakes curling around her left leg.

"Hello. My name is Elsie, It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Walker." She curtsies to me and I must have not gotten out to make friends that much.

"Oh, please! Just call me Mia from now on. We can be friends if you want. I'm sure my cousins will love you! This is going to be so much fun! Just think of all the things we'll do together! Like ice skating, roller blading, going on bike rides, shopping, an-"

"Mia! Stop rambling or you'll scare her! Hi! My name is Kira. I'm Mia's closest cousin and the one who wants to kill her all the time. This is Cierra. She's the oldest of us three. Also the scariest, unless you can't shut Mia's lightning mouth. What's your name?" Oops. I might have started to get too excited. I start talking a lot when I'm excited. Or scared. Or nervous, tired, playing video games, and a whole bunch of other times too. In other words, I talk a lot. I got it from my papa.

"MIA!" a few voices yelled to break me out of my thoughts.

"Yyes?"

"You were in another world for a little bit." Papa explained to me. "You three are going to show Elsie around while your mother, uncles and I talk to Mr. Julien. Okay?"

"Okay, papa. Love ya!" I say as I run off.

"Love ya too Miacle!" papa yells after me. I can already tell that today was going to be a good day!

* * *

 **So, I decided to stop this chapter there because it was starting to get long for this story. The next part of the day will be posted as soon as I have finished writing it. I will also need everyone's help soon! I'm going to give a list of how many names I need for each gender of each letter. I already have all the Walker children named so you don't have to worry about them. Also, all of my stories will be updated very slowly because I either have writer's block or I need opinions. First thing I need all your opinions on is whether or not I should re-write my story A Blacksmith's Story and if I should rename it. I also need ideas for new names for it if you think I should re-do it. And the other thing is, should I put some of my stories on Wattpad? I know a few of you are on Wattpad as well, so I want to know if you would like them on there as well. It would probably only be A Blacksmith's Story (With a new name) and this one because they are connected. I might do a one-shot request story as well, But I'll have to think about it. Well, since that long A/N is over…**

 **#NinjaNeverQuit#Speaklife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold #GoBoldly #ConquerTheDay (My VBS theme…)**


End file.
